


Sumber Penyakit

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fic fo Furihata Kouki, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: Seorang Akashi terserang penyakit. Penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya meski para peracik dari penjuru negeri berlomba-lomba untuk menyembuhkannya. Penyakit yang sekedar diagnosa saja tidak bisa ditentukan apa penyebabnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙
> 
> →Sumber Penyakit←
> 
> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Warn : Maaf kalau sendainya ada typo. Belum sempat diperiksa ulang TTwTT

**↗ Anne Garbo ↙**

**→Sumber Penyakit←**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 

Seorang Akashi terserang penyakit. Penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya meski para peracik dari penjuru negeri berlomba-lomba untuk menyembuhkannya. Penyakit yang sekedar diagnosa saja tidak bisa ditentukan apa penyebabnya.

Yaitu membawa sumber penyakit tersebut kepadanya.

Gejala yang terjadi padanya adalah sesak di bagian dada. Kesulitan untuk tidur. Rasanya selalu gelisah. Sering kehilangan fokus. Terkadang memiliki sebuah rasa antusias tinggi tiap kali mendengar larian tapak kuda di halaman depan istana. Kemudian berubah amarah jika yang datang adalah orang yang itu-itu saja.

Sang Kaisar lelah. Ingin penyakit merepotkannya segera diangkat dan disembuhkan. Tapi tak ada satupun pakar yang dapat menjelaskan penyakit apa dari gejala-gejalanya.

“Apa aku sudah gila, Reo?” tanya Kaisar Akashi yang berbaring di atas permadani dan diantara bantal-bantal bulu angsa berbalut kain sutra. Pandangan menerawang ke langit-langit. Membayangkan sebuah eksistensi yang masih berwujud abstrak teracak-acak.

Mibuchi Reo, tangan kanannya hanya tersenyum sopan selagi menjawab. “Saya rasa tidak, Tuanku Yang Mulia.”

“Lalu apa?”

“Mungkin ini hanya dugaan saya saja, Tuan.”

“Katakan apa itu?”

Pria tinggi tersebut menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya yang sempat menggelitik pipi. Namun tak segera menjawab. Dia memberikan jeda waktu yang cukup membuat Akashi ingin mengulang pertanyaannya.  “Seharusnya sekarang waktunya Furihata Kouki untuk kembali,” jawabnya seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tahu bahwa jawaban dari Mibuchi bukanlah yang dia mau. Tapi bukan juga sebuah topik yang ingin dilewatkan. Kepala sang kaisar terangkat untuk menengok ke arah jendela. Langit gelap menampakkan bahwa telah malam. Di luar tampak temaram. Namun sayang tak ada bulan maupun bintang yang menghiasi seolah sedang menyamakan dengan situasi Kaisarnya saat ini.

“Memang sudah berapa hari dia pergi?” Akashi kembali bertanya sambil mengingat-ingat adegan terakhir dengan sosok yang mereka bicarakan.

“Lima belas hari, Tuanku,” Mibuchi Reo menjawab.

Akashi menampakkan wajah tak suka. “Bukan. Tepatnya empat belas hari. Tengah hari besok barulah tepat lima belas hari. Kouki berangkat setelah makan siang denganku. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, Reo,” sang kaisar membalasnya ketus. Efek tersebut mengakibatkan dadanya kembali merasakan detakan tak biasa yang selama ini membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Menghiraukan perubahan emosi dari tuannya, Mibuci melanjutkan. “Itu masalahnya, Tuanku.”

“Apa?”

“Penyakit anda..” Mibuchi memberikan jeda. Sejenak dia menarik napas. Wajahnya penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Mungkin takut jika dia salah ucap dan berujung kesalahpahaman.  “..disebabkan oleh Furihata Kouki.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

**→Sumber Penyakit←**

 

Tidak mungkin sumber penyakitnya adalah Furihata Kouki. Makhluk lemah, pribadi sederhana dan suara halus itu tidak mungkin dikategorikan sebagai pembawa masalah. Apalagi penyakit.

Keyakinan Kaisar Akashi ini didasari atas pengalamannya sendiri dalam tiap kesempatan tatap muda dengan si pemuda pembawa pesan. Di musim panas, dimana pemuda itu hanya memakai rompi tanpa lengan, tak juga dilapisi dengan kaus atau jubbah lainnya. Akashi dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kulitnya terpapar sinar matahari berkilauan. Panas juga membuatnya berwarna kemerahan. Begitu rompinya terangkat karena dia terlalu bersemangat melambaikan tangan kepadanya yang berdiri di atas balkon, perut rampingnya terlihat. Titik pusar yang mengintip dari baliknya seolah mengedip menggoda.

Ingin rasanya Akashi meraihnya. Menyentuhnya. Merabanya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan menyenangkan perut itu ketika bertemu dengan tangannya. Juga membayangkan bagaimana Furihata Kouki berusaha menahan gelak tawa akibat geli. Tubuhnya akan  menggeliat menghindari sentuhannya. Lalu diikuti lenguhan begitu kulit mereka bertemu.

Akashi tersadar di tengah malam. Dia terbangun. Tubuh berpeluh. Juga basah di bagian pinggang ke bawah oleh cairan lain yang dia yakin bukan keringat.

**→Sumber Penyakit←**

 

Dia datang tepat di tengah hari setelah jam makan siang dan langsung masuk ke dalam istana untuk menunaikan tugasnya. Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut menunduk hormat, kemudian berlutut. Kepalanya tak dia angkat sampai sang kaisar mengizinkannya.

Secarik surat yang dibawanya dari negeri jauh dikeluarkan dari dalam tas. Sambil berjalan kaku, diantarkannya surat tersebut sampai ke tangan sang kaisar.

“Ini surat balasan dari bangsawan Kuroko, Tuanku,” ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang Akashi tahu adalah efek dari rasa gugup.

Karena bagaimana tidak? Sejenak jemari mereka bersentuhan. Teraba dari pangkal hingga ujung kuku ketika Akashi mengambil setumpuk kertas di atas tangannya.

Hanya para Dewa dan Akashi sendiri yang tahu apakah tindakan tersebut disengaja atau tidak.

“Katakan, Furihata Kouki. Apa kau merasakan keanehan akhir-akhir ini?” Kaisar Akashi bertanya. Menahan Furihata agar tetap berada di tempatnya – di sampingnya. Surat yang diterimanya masih belum ingin dibuka.

 “K-keanehan seperti apa?” tanya si pengirim pesan.

“Seperti tidak bisa tidur? Kurang nafsu makan? “

Furihata menggeleng. “Saya rasa, saya baik-baik saja, Tuanku.”

Akashi mengisyaratkan agar Furihata lebih mendekat. Membuat si pengirim pesan bertanya-tanya, kurang dekat apa mereka saat ini yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah. Pantaskah dia mendekati seorang Kaisar melebihi dari sebuah jarak uluran tangan?

Dia memandang sekeliling. Berharap ada penasehat Mibuchi Reo yang dapat memberikannya persetujuan – dan larangan – untuk mendekati sang Kaisar. Namun nihil. Ruang singgasana kaisar hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

“Kuminta kau untuk maju, Furihata Kouki. Tidakkah kau mengerti maksudku?”

Furihata menelan ludah. Dia mengambil satu langkah.

“Maju satu langkah lagi,” perintah Kaisar Akashi.

Dengan takut Furihata menggeleng. “M-maaf, Tuanku.”

Kaisar Akashi mengambil tangannya dan menarik Furihata untuk mendekat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sampai terantuk, menabrak pinggiran singgasana namun tangah kokoh dari sang Kaisar menahannya untuk jatuh.

“Kenapa kau bersikap takut? Aku hanya ingin memeriksamu,” ucap sang Kaisar sambil mendirikan Furihata  kembali. Dengan jarak mereka yang tipis, membuat suaranya seolah menggelitik.

Tangan menggenggam erat milik si pemuda coklat. “Apa kau pernah merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak?” tanyanya. Ibu jari menelusuri telapak tangan Furihata. “Seperti darahmu berdesir? Denyut jantung yang berdebar tak beraturan?”

Tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Seperti sedang dieja, darahnya pun ikut berdesir. Denyut jantungnya mendadak tak beraturan.

“Panas dingin? Kehilangan fokus seolah sedang melayang, tak berpijak di bumi?”

Satu tangannya lagi hinggap di pinggang. Membelai naik sampai punggung.

Akashi menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Menikmati rasa malu dan gugup yang tercermin di wajahnya. Dia yang merona. Bibirnya gemetar. Kalimat balasannya tergugu. Nada suaranya semakin lama semakin kecil. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tak ada maksud untuk menggodanya. Akashi hanya sekedar menanyakan apa yang saat ini dia rasakan. Dia benar-benar panas dingin di tiap sentuhan yang dia beri. Bersama dengannya membuat Akashi seolah melayang di atas langit. Bahkan debarannya sudah tak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang dari penyakit dan mana yang dari antusiasme.

**→Sumber Penyakit←**

Semilir angin menyamarkan panas matahari yang saat itu sedang terik. Seorang Kaisar yang sedang berdiri di balkon memandang seorang pemuda yang sedang menyisir kuda coklat hadiah darinya. Dari gerakan bibirnya, sang Kaisar bisa menebak bahwa pemuda pengantar pesan tersebut sedang berdendang.

Datang dari belakangnya seorang penasehat kekaisaran. Kepala tertunduk penuh hormat. Kontras dengan bibirnya yang menahan senyum lebar.

“Mohon maaf kelancangan saya, Tuanku Yang Mulia. Namun nampaknya anda sudah mengetahui penyebab penyakit anda.”

Kaisar Akashi hanya melirikkan matanya dan kembali menatap Furihata yang kini sedang tertawa riang saat kuda tersebut mengibaskan rambutnya. Segaris senyuman tertarik, apresiasi dari hiburan kecil di depan matanya.

“Sayang sekali sampai saat ini pun aku belum bisa menjelaskan penyakit apa ini, Reo.”

Mibuchi Reo bertanya-tanya dalam diamnya. Kaisar Akashi pun melanjutkan. “Tidak sampai Furihata Kouki yang menjelaskan sendiri penyakit macam apa yang telah ditularkannya.”

Sebuah seringai khas Kaisar terpatri. Seringai yang selalu muncul jika sang Kaisar telah memiliki serangkaian rencana untuk mencapai kemenangannya. “Tidak, sampai kubuat Furihata Kouki mengakuinya.”

Akashi berbalik. Jubahnya berkibar. Sang Kaisar berjalan gagah kembali ke singgasananya. Begitu melewati Mibuchi, Akashi menyerahkan surat yang diterimanya melalui Furihata kepada Mibuchi seolah mengizinkan penasehatnya tersebut untuk membaca.

Isi surat tersebut yang Mibuchi baca, tak banyak terdiri kata. Berbalik dengan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk namun jarang diisi kata.  Konteks isinya pun tak terlalu mengandung formalitas.

 

_Kepada_

_Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro,_

_Terimakasih atas surat yang telah anda kirimkan. Saya sangat tersanjung saat anda mengkhawatirkan ibu jari Kagami yang terjepit pintu. Tapi sungguh, anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengirimkan surat berkali-kali untuk masalah yang seharusnya tak perlu anda pikirkan._

_Dibalik itu saya paham maksud anda untuk terus mengirimkan surat._

_Jika anda ingin selalu memiliki alasan agar Furihata Kouki mengunjungi anda, bisakah anda memikirkan alasan lain? Atau jika anda ingin terus bertemu dengannya, bukankah lebih baik buat dia untuk tetap berada di istana anda?_

_Bukankah anda tahu bahwa Furihata Kouki dalam tiap perjalanannya selalu sendiri? Apa anda tega membiarkannya pergi jauh sedangkan anda sendiri memaksa saya untuk segera membuatnya pulang?_

_Saya harap ini adalah balasan surat – tidak penting – saya yang terakhir._

_Semoga anda lekas sembuh._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

 

Membacanya membuat Mibuchi Reo tertawa. Isi suratnya berciri khas Kuroko sekali. Tegas dan tak berumit. Mibuchi Reo pun mengerti arti dari seingaian sang Kaisar.

Dalam hati berdoa yang terbaik untuk keselamatan sang pengantar pesan.

 

  **→FIN←**

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun dedek Furihata Kouki. Kuberikan padamu kado yaitu Kaisar ehemerrorehem Akashi Seijuuro.   
>  Semoga tetep geter dan menggeterkan dunia!!! Semoga makin disayang sama Sei. Semoga tetep manis. Tetep dicintai. Love you Dedek~! //ditabok Sei


End file.
